jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Astaru Taro (Continuum – 74928631)
Astaru is a former arena fighter given powers by Light Yagami. Personality Taro is sadistic, arrogant, conscience-deprived, ruthless, ambitious, traitorous and power-hungry. He's completely dishonorable and finds it amusing to repeatedly cheat and betray during confrontations, or ambush and assault people who have done nothing to him. He's not used to being helped, and generally gives disdainful insults as thanks for offered aid. He remains completely unrepentant no matter how charitably he's treated by the people he's attacked or tried to murder. Free room and board, aid to get his name changed, or attempts to use polite reason all mean nothing to him beyond a few minutes at most. He has also stated an unrealistic goal to "take over the world", but seems very clueless in this endeavor. He apparently holds no affection for remotely honorable confrontations/tests of skill. He would rather increase his abilities through finding shortcut power sources than have to train to improve his prowess. History Powers and Abilities Powers The serum created by Light Yagami is a combination of Akane’s blood with various samples of Jusenkyo cursed water. When injected and combined with gamma radiation treatment it mutated Astaru’s body fortifying his cellular structure and adding, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike Akane, Astaru retains his full intelligence and personality in his Abomination form. Most of the time, Astaru is able to control his transformation, enabling him to change back and forth at will. Though he still changes involuntarily with hot and cold water. Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of Akane at Hulk-chan's normal "calm" functional level, Akane has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to her emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like Hulk-chan's. His fists are capable of striking with a maximum force equivalent to 500 pound of TNT. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He can jump 870 feet straight into the air. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by Hulk-chan. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of Hulk-chan since Hulk-chan's healing powers, much like her strength, increases as she becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than Hulk-chan's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Adaptive Resistances: The Abomination's Base Form Has the unique appearance of a Minotaur, with small crane wings which allow him to fly great distances despite his enormous size, and an eel sticking out of his lower back which works as a second set of eyes for Taro during combat. It is not known exactly how many springs Light used in his serum but the longer the Abomination fights the more of then are integrated into the base form. Which curse is unlocked is completely random, but seems to depend of Astaru’s situation. For example once a set of octopus tentacles were integrated into the Abomination’s base form, which he used to constrict or confuse his enemies. A side effect of this granted him the ability to shoot blinding ink out of his fingertips. Abilities Master martial artist: Taro is an incredibly powerful fighter and has trained in numerous different fighting styles. It is said that he is the only fighter besides Jun-fan lee to have retired undefeated from the arena. Strength level Surpasses that of a "calm" Hulk-chan. He lifts in excess of 100 tons. Weaknesses While similar to Hulk-chan in almost every way, the Abomination differs from Akane in three ways: #His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. #He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. #The more Jusenkyo curses integrate with his base form the more he loses himself into the amalgam of animalistic impulses coming from his new twisted form; murderous anger and other strong emotion begin to rule the transformed Abomination while making him the perfect killing machine he runs the risk of completely losing his humanity however much of it is left. Category:Continuum - 74928631